Return of the Prism
Return of the Prism is the series opener of Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Plot A young teen named Danielle escapes to Earth from an alien spaceship with a special artifact called the Ninja Nexus Prism. She and two new friends must unlock its secrets to defend it from the villainous champion Galavanx. Story Our world was once a safe and happy place until evil aliens arrived with one plan: to destroy Earth. Tommy Oliver, a former Power Ranger saw the attack and called on a new team of teenagers to fight off this new threat. They are the Power Rangers: Ninja Steel.-Narrator On the planet Earth a Ninja Master is hard at work on a huge discovery that he made, while he's working on it his daughter Danielle is training outside when she sees Galavanx and his men as she's worried. "Daddy," Danielle says as she screams for her father. In the Workshop Jaden looks at his son and wife and scoops the steel into a bucket and gives it to his wife and son and he looks at her and they kissed and she and the son vanish via Ninja style, and he left to help Danielle he grabs a sword and he rushes out to see his daughter being held by Ripcon as he faces Galavanx and Madam Odius surround him and Danielle runs over to her father and gets behind him as Galavanx looks at him. "I'm here for the Ninja Nexus Star Prism, so I can use it for evil and rule the world as the most powerful warrior in the entire galaxy," Galavanx says as he looks at Jaden and Danielle. He looks at the Star and he's about to give it to Galavanx when his daughter looks at him. "Daddy you can't give it to him if he's gonna use it to rule the world," Danielle says as she looks at her father. Galavanx looks at her then at Jaden. "He has no choice," Galvanx says as he twirls his staff and then shot out an energy beam and Jaden pushes Danielle out of the way and puts the Star in front of him and the blast hits the star and it absorbed the blast and her father transformed into a Power Ranger as everyone is shocked by this. "So the legend is true he's become a Power Ranger," Odius says as she's amazed and shocked by this. Red Ranger (Jaden) looks at his self and twirls his sword. "Danny stay back I got this" Red Ranger (Jaden) says as he looks at his daughter and he goes and fights Galavanx. Both Galavanx and the Red Ranger (Jaden) are battling it out Ripcon takes Danielle. "Your coming with me Rat bait," Ripcon says as he snatches up Danielle. She's struggling as she turns to her father. "Daddy help me," Danielle says as she's looking at her father. Red Ranger (Jaden) sees this and side kicks Galavanx in the stomach and he leaps towards his daughter and Ripcon. "Hey get away from my daughter," Red Ranger (Jaden) says as he's going to help his daughter. Galavanx shot out an energy beam from his staff and sends him flying and he de-morphs and the Ninja Nexus Star falls to the ground in front of him as he's struggling to get up as Galavanx picks it up and he looks at it. "Yes now it's time to become the most powerful warrior in the universe," Galanvax says as he absorbs the power of the Star. (Theme Song) Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Crushing evil with all their might together, Ninja Steel Never give up without a fight together, Ninja Steel. (Ninja Rangers, free from danger!) Go go Power Rangers Go go Power Rangers Go! Standing up for what is right together, Ninja Steel Watching out at day or night together, Ninja Steel (Ninja Rangers, free from danger!) Go go Power Rangers Go go Power Rangers Go! Ninja Steel Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Go go Power Rangers Go go Power Rangers Go! Ninja Steel! Episode 1: Return of the Prism Galavanx is absorbing the energy from the Ninja Nexus Star as his body is being covered in a red energy field, as Jaden is watching as he's getting up from the ground and grabs his sword and walks over to Galavanx as he's absorbing the energy. "That Star came to me to defend it from evil such as you and that's what I'm going to do, and keep it from your evil hands," Jaden says as he runs to Galavanx and slashes at the star and the energy blast creates an energy wave that sends Galavanx, Ripcon, and Odius and Danielle flying and rolling on the ground as they see nothing and Danielle looks around the field for her father and finds the Ninja Prism and sees six power stars inside the center and goes for it but is stopped by Galavanx. "This power is mine," Galavanx says as he strikes at the huge star. Odius walks over to him. "Master you can't get through the hard shell it must be earned by a worthy person," Odius says as she looks at Galavanx. He gets frustrated by what she said and then walks off in a huff. "Bring it to the ship and that brat in chains as well. Ripcon picks Danielle up as she's struggling to get out of his grip. "Let's go rat bait you're a prisoner of Master Galavanx now," Ripcon says as he's holding Danielle. She's struggle as she's calling out to her mother. "Mom, help me Mom," Danielle says as she's shouting out. 10 years later Danielle is leaning on a trash cart as Redbot is trying to get her attention. "Danielle are you alright?" Redbot says as he looks at Danielle. She smiles and looks at him. "Yeah I'm fine Redbot," Danielle says as she looks at him. He helps her with a piece of debris and looks at her. "You were thinking about your father weren't you?" Redbot says as he looks at his friend. She turns to him and nods. "Yeah it's been 10 years since that day and I still miss him," Danielle says as she looks at him and throws another piece of trash into the dump. He looks at her. "Don't worry one day we'll get off this ship and search for your family," Redbot says as he looks at her. Then Mick walks into the area. "Speaking of escaping we need a plan to get off this ship," Danielle says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "Danielle we're on a space ship were are we going to go," Mick says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "You're the tech wizard you find a way to get off this ship," Danielle says as she looks at him. Then the door opens. "Oh, no Ripcon," Mick says as he looks at the door and Ripcon walking out of the door and transforms into a mop and hops into Danielle's hand. Ripcon walks over to both Danielle and Redbot. "What are you doing?" Ripcon says as he looks at them. Redbot gets between them. "Nothing Master Ripcon just throwing out the outdated technology," Redbot says as he looks at Ripcon. Ripcon gets angry and pulls out his sword. "Maybe I should throw you out," Ripcon says as he gets mad. Danielle gets between them. "Well I was just showing Redbot a really cool ninja move," Danielle says as she looks at Ripcon. Ripcon looks at her. "You're no Ninja," Ripcon says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "Hey what's that over there?" Danielle says as she points at the wall behind him. Ripcon turns but he doesn't know that Danielle switched his sword with the mop. "I don't see anything, hey give me that you maybe a Ninja but your father was a Ninja Master and look what happened to him he was destroyed by master Galavanx," Ripcon says as he looks at Danielle. Danielle gets mad at him and Ripcon walks away from them. Cast Main Regulars *Vanessa Hudgens as Danielle Mitchell *Zac Efron as Daniel Larson *Corbin Bleu as James Mitchell *Emily Browning as Julie Samuels *Taylor Swift as Jessica Smith *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver Guest Cast Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red Ranger - *Ninja Steel Blue Ranger - *Ninja Steel Pink Ranger - Errors *When this episode first aired on Nickelodeon, it had Dino Charge eyecatches before and after the commercial breaks, rather than new ones for Ninja Steel. *When Brody, Redbot and Mick fall out of the Galactic Warriors' ship, they fall straight down, but when Preston and Sarah spotted them falling, everything that was emptied out of the ship was falling sideways. *During the Opening, at James's intro screen, the glowing star in the background is the Ninja Steel Pink Ranger's star glowing yellow. *When Korvaka shoots sparks at Danielle, she falls on her stomach, but in the next shot Danielle's seen on her back, holding her stomach. *When Jessica and Daniel tackle Korvaka using Jessica's hover board, She says "See? I told you that wasn't a guy in a costume." even though Jessica couldn't have seen Korvaka from that far away while on their way to tackle him. **Also, the hand that Jessica tackled with switched in the impact shot. She stuck out her left hand for the tackle, but she ends up attacking him with her right hand. **On top of that, Korvaka clearly dropped his sword when he hit the tree, but in the next shot he's seen, he's still holding it. **Also, Jessica was originally going to fall on the ground after the impact shot of the tackle, but in the next frame she lands on her feet. Notes Like the first episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge, there is no Sentai footage in this episode. *Julie & James don't appear morphed in this episode. *One of the challengers on the Galactic Warriors show was stated to be from the Ninninger Galaxy, a clear nod to the very Sentai season that Ninja Steel borrows from. *This episode highlights all of the items and creatures that will eventually be used as the Rangers' Zords, (Dragon, Truck, Dog, Train, and Ninja). Daniel turns into a fake dragon, James is working on his truck, Julie's dog is in the back of the truck, Jessica's hoverboard is described by herself as being as strong as a train, and finally, Redbot is Danielle's answer. Category:Series Premiere Category:Dragonboy546 Category:Power Rangers: Ninja Steel